Datei:JBB 2015 Qualifikation 20 25 - Rapido (prod. by Digital Drama)
Beschreibung RAPIDO: https://www.facebook.com/Rapido.J Instagram: https://instagram.com/fresh_as_fvck_rap/ Merchandise: (Freshe T-Shirts, Pullis, Caps usw.) http://freshasfvckshop.spreadshirt.de/ ALFA: https://www.facebook.com/realalfa Fresh as Fvck: https://www.facebook.com/freshasfvckrap Rap: Rapido Video: AlfA Youtube-channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGt6EQqgeIwwjv77fBCCoTg LYRICS: Eyo ich töte mit der Glock Probanden / Und ficke Rostockschlampen / Währenddessen bist du mit Cockblock Transen am Foxtrott tanzen / Fick deine möchtegern Bosshossbande / Denn du bist am ausbluten wenn ich dir ein Kopfloch stanze / Was los ? Ihr kleinen Fotzen rappt als ob ihr Rektal verkehrt habt / Bin noch nicht aufgewärmt, das ist die Vorstufe sowie ein Spektralverstärker / Eyo der Rapstarzerberster, der durch Dopamin so unsterblich flowt / Deutsche Rapper sind vom Kokainpulver nervlich tot / Ist ehrlich so ! Was für Obergees die Nulln zerberst ich so / Das deren Hirn den ganzen Boden ziert, das Mosaikmuster färbt sich rot / Jbb, Boss im Game zersiebe die ganzen behinderten Gestalten / Komme mit der Gatlinggun und fress dich Punk / Zerlege deine Crew Mutterficker denn die Killer sind veraltet / Komme in die Quali für die Kinderficker knallt es / Ihr könnt die vorherige Gewinnerin behalten / Aber meine Ballermann erledigt sie R zu dem A bleibt für alle mann der Medici / Kille deine Family der Robocop erledigt deine Genossenschaft / Annulliere deine bisherigen Daten und erlege deine Crew mache die Fakefotzen nass / Bridge : Digger ich zerficke weiter Crews bekomm immer weiter Fame mir winken Hipsterweiber zu Immer noch bin ich das Alpha und Omega Immer noch machen die Rapper auf hart doch erleben ihr blaues Wunder wenn ich sie bald am Altar geopfert hab. Hook : Immer noch unangefochten Rapido der Messias Und deine Gang wird durchsiebt mit der Ballermann nacheinander was ich mache ist Fließbandarbeit Deutsche Rapper sind nur Schwuchteln und am Schwänze lutschen Ich bringe sie wieder back tot he roots und lasse sie die Bänke putzen Rapido Battlerapikone für euch ist nur die Leggings statt der Baggypant in Mode Ihr Schwuchteln spielt doch weiter Haggysack Idioten Während eure Bitches an meinem Dick wie epileptisch jodeln Part II : Ich komme mit derbe harten Punchlines / Mit derbe harte Punchlines / Und man merkt wie mehr und mehr die Rapper sterbensrate ansteigt / Rapido der Konstruktor / Und meine Laufbahn wird in Stein gemeißelt wie ne Silikonstuckform / Boss im dem Game willkommen im Krieg / Sie wollen es so und bekommen den Beef / Ihr seid nur benommen von Drogen und vollkommen broke Wannabegees / Das ist mehr als einfach battlerap / Ihr werdet weiter weggeslappt / Immer noch unangefochtener flowking im Umkreis gibt’s keinen besseren / Jo ziehe mehr Pariser auf als Remi Gaillard / Hab nur noch wenige da wegen deiner jetzt ledigen slut und deiner schäbigen mum / Denn die nehmen meinen Penis anal und schämen sich nicht mal / Digga deine Crew wird demoliert / Und deine ganzen huren denunziert sie feiern und jubeln / Ich bin grade dabei deine sis zu ballern während deine dumme Mutter dabei meine Bude renoviert / R zu dem A Todeswahn eyo der 7er der in der Einfahrt steht denn würdest du gerne Probe fahren / Mache mehr Kohle als Modestars baller dich vogel ab / Komm und versohl dein Arsch deine bitch hat in der Beziehung mit dir die Hosen an / Die ich ihr gestern Nacht ausziehen musste weil sie wie auf Jahrmarktständen Lose waren / Hook : Shoote bis die Mac raucht auf fags drauf / Die einzige Chance besteht nur darin das ihr weglauft / R zum A der Beste der Besten / Und jetzt tragen alle deutsche rapper Westen / Ich schieß ihnen in den Kopf Kopf Kopf / Rapido ich bin euer Gott Gott Gott / Finger am trigger meiner Glock Glock Glock / Ihr pumpt die Mucke in den Blocks Blocks Blocks / Ich erledige euch ihr Fotzen / Kategorie:Videos